1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for disengaging a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 3-4, a lens module includes a lens component 20 and a lens socket 30 coupled with the lens component 20. The lens component 20 has a rectangular base 21 glued on a printed circuit board (PCB) 23 and a round lens body 22 disposed on the base 21. The base 21 is formed with four receiving grooves 211 at four corners thereof. The lens body 22 has a fool-proof projection 221 extended outwards from a side thereof. The lens socket 30 has an insulating housing 31 and a metal shell 32 enclosing a periphery of the insulating housing 31. The metal shell 32 is provided with buckling pieces 321, 322 at upper portions thereof. The buckling pieces 321, 322 are bent inwards to abut against bottoms of the corresponding receiving grooves 211 for preventing lens component 20 from removing out of the lens socket 30, and lean against the sides of the base 21 for preventing the lens component 20 from moving with respect to the lens socket 30.
Nevertheless, as the PCB 23 and the base 21 may have a relative movement therebetween or the glue adapted for connecting with the PCB 23 and the base 21 is extruded to overflow and coagulate to form overflowing lumps attached to the outer sides of the PCB 23 or the base 21. In the process of disassembly, the lens component 20 can not be disengaged from the lens socket 30 because the buckling pieces 321, 322 rest against the projecting portion of the PCB 23 or the overflowing lumps. Therefore, it is desirable to design a clutching jig which has a simple structure and is capable of addressing the problem mentioned above.